


Skies of Blue/Eyes of Red

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian is prickly but also he cares, M/M, Protective Jon, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Jon is captured in his civilian cover, but can he keep his cool when his captor starts threatening Damian?(Hint: the answer is no)





	Skies of Blue/Eyes of Red

**Author's Note:**

> These two are adorable and I love them

Jon made a show of struggling vainly against the ropes binding him. Normally he could escape no problem, but the man who had nabbed him had done so while he was in his civilian clothes. Jon was currently tied to a chair in a dirty warehouse while the smug kidnapper stood arrogantly before him.

“Jonathan Kent.” the man sneered down at him, “Son of Clark Kent.”

“Wh-What do you want?” he asked, pretending to be scared. The man smirked.

“Don’t worry, little boy. You’ll be safe as long as you don’t try anything.” he tutted, “I’m after your father, not you.”

“My dad?” he blinked, “Why do you want my dad?”

“He exposed me, and it cost me everything, and that’s all you need to know.” he scowled, “Stay quiet like a good boy and you won’t be harmed.”

“But he was just doing his job!” Jon exclaimed, “You can’t blame a reporter just because you got caught!”

“Your father ruined my life when he broke that story.” he said calmly, though his eyes narrowed, “And now I’m going to ruin his.”

“How? By being super ugly?” he sniped.

“I have his son.” he grinned nastily, “And for every day he doesn’t meet my demands, I’ll cut off one of your fingers and mail it to him.”

“But that’s stupid!” he yelped, eyes wide, “He’s gonna call the police!”

“And they won’t find us.” the man scowled, “I’m no imbecile, kid.”

“Funny, you look like one.” he stuck out his tongue, and the man growled.

“Shut your mouth, you little brat.”

“No way! You’re a stupid lowlife and my dad is gonna kick your butt when he finds me!”

“You’re really starting to get on my nerves, kid.” he growled, “Shut your mouth or I’ll make you regret being born.”

“You don’t scare me!” he yelled, and then man drew his knife, grinning at the way Jon fell silent at the sight of it. Superboy couldn’t be harmed by a little blade, but Jon Kent the Regular Boy could. He was suddenly grateful to Damian for his lessons in deception.

“I am going to hurt you.” he drew the flat of his knife across Jon’s cheek with mock gentleness, “I’m going to send you back to your father one piece at a time, unless my demands are met.”

“You won’t get away with this.” he glared daggers at the man, wishing he could just use his heat vision and be done with it, “Losers like you always get their comeuppance.”

“Oh, you little brat. You know what? I know exactly how I’ll make you hurt once I’m done with your father.” the man grinned a truly foul grin, “I think I’ll pay a visit to your little boyfriend. What was his name? The one you’re always with? Ah yes,  _Damian Wayne_ .” Jon stiffened, fear flashing across his face. 

“N-No.” he said weakly, “No, leave him alone!” The man smirked, and Jon realized his mistake.

“Oh. So that’s what gets a real reaction from the brat?” he chuckled, “Maybe I should have grabbed the Wayne punk sooner, roughed him up a bit before grabbing you.”

“Damian has nothing to do with whatever beef you have with my dad.” he growled, fighting to stay in control, “Leave him out of this!”

“I don’t think so. Be a good boy, or I’ll beat your spoiled little rich kid within an inch of his life.” the man threatened, “And I’ll make you watch.”

“I’ll kill you if you touch him!” Jon snarled, his anger rising, his iron control fraying. The man didn’t notice the danger he was in, far too pleased to be having his petty revenge.

“Please.” he scoffed, “You’re a wimpy little farm boy. You’re no threat to me, and neither is Wayne. I could pluck his eyes out one by one and make you watch.”

Jon saw  _red_ .

“In fact, I think I will! I’m sure his screams would be-“

Jon didn’t know when he move. He didn’t register when he snapped the ropes and launched himself at the man with a roar. He didn’t register anything over the roaring in his ears and the rage clawing in his chest.

—-

Damian grit his teeth as he alighted on the roof of the warehouse where the bastard was keeping Jonathan. He tapped his comm twice to signal that he was going in now, damn what Father said. But before he could even stand, a crash resounded from the building below, and a cry of fury that sounded unsettlingly familiar reached his ears. Damian leapt into action, crashing down through the warehouse roof with his batarang drawn, but he stopped short at the sight that greeted him.

Jon had his kidnapper by the collar, a hand fisted in his collar and his other fist raised for a blow. His knuckles were bloodied, the kidnapper’s face a bloody pulp, and Jon’s normally blue eyes shone a brilliant red. His expression was one of absolute rage, and Damian felt the oddest disquiet at the sight of it.

“Kent!” he yelled, but received no response, “ _Jon_ !” Jon finally paused, those crimson eyes snapping to him with a heat that Damian could feel even from a distance. As soon as Jon saw who it was, his entire face changed. He blinked, and the red heat was gone from his eyes, his face softening and eyes widening.

“Damian?” he asked, his voice a whisper, “What are you doing here?”

“You were kidnapped in broad daylight, you can’t possibly think I wouldn’t have found out.” he scoffed, “Put the man down, Kent.” Jon blinked and then glanced at the man he still held. He gasped as if just realizing the situation, and dropped the limp fucker like he’d been burned.

“Oh my-!” he gasped, “I... I didn’t mean to, I-I just-“

“Kent-“

“I just got so angry and I-I-I-“ his eyes were welling up now, and Damian knew he’d soon have a sobbing super on his hands if he didn’t do something.

“Jon.” Damian marched up to him and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him and not the crumpled form, “Look at me, jackass. Look at me, and only me, okay?”

“Damian, I didn’t mean to.” his eyes were so damned blue, especially when filled with tears, “I didn’t mean to lose control.”

“I know.” his thumbs wiped Jon’s tears away without thought, “I know. It was an accident, and you lost control for a moment. It happens to the best of us, but you didn’t kill him. He’s still alive, no matter how much he doesn’t deserve to be.” Damian hated being this talkative. He hated having to provide comfort, but he hated seeing despair on Jon’s face more. Jon should never despair. Jon was the sun to Damian’s shadow. He glared up into those sky blue eyes, trying to will Jon to snap out of it so they could go home already. Jon stared down at him with something like awe, eyes wet and shining and lip trembling. Damian scowled. He didn’t know what he’d do if Jon truly started bawling.

“Dami...” and then Jon was yanking Damian into his arms, crushing him to his chest just a touch too hard to be comfortable. Damian held back a wince, hesitating a moment before wrapping his arms around Jon in return.

“Did he hurt you?” Damian asked quietly, venom in his tone as he shot a glare at the bastard’s prone form, “You don’t lose control easily, Kent, what did he do?”

“H-He said he was gonna hurt you.” Jon’s voice was shaky, “He was gonna find you and hurt you. He was gonna torture you because of me!”

“Is that seriously what set you off?” he scoffed, ruthlessly ignoring the flare of pleasure that sparked in his chest at the thought of Jon going apeshit for  _him_ , “You have any idea how many people threaten me on a daily basis?”

“I almost killed him, Dami.” Jon whispered, pulling Damian a touch closer and burying his face in his shoulder, “I was gonna kill him just for _thinking_ about  coming after you. I was gonna... Dami, he was gonna go after you and I-I just lost it and-“

“Jon, this is ridiculous.” Damian bluntly cut him off before he could start a full-blown rant, “The only reason he even got you is because he didn’t know you were Superboy and you had to pretend. Imagine if that amateur went after me? He’d be lucky not to end up in a full body cast.”

“Damian, I have superpowers.” he sniffled, “I had to pretend to be normal, but I’m superhuman.”

“And I’ve been trained to kill since birth, yet here I am comforting your weepy ass.” he rolled his eyes, “You’re too soft.” Jon laughed a little at that, though he still sounded far too fragile for Damian’s comfort.

“I guess I am.” he admitted, “But still. I couldn’t stand the idea of that man laying a finger on you.”

“I’m not the one who needs protecting here, Kent.” Damian tried to pull away, but Jon held him fast with a frightened noise. Damian sighed and resigned himself to the hug.

“-tt-.” he tutted, “You just gonna hug me forever?”

“I could easily do that. I want to keep you safe.” he breathed, squeezing him securely, “I won’t ever let anyone hurt you, Damian. I swear I’ll protect you.”

“From what?” he snorted.

“Everything.”

“You can’t make that promise. Idiot.” he rolled his eyes, “It’s stupid of you to try.” Jon finally pulled away at that, though his hands remained firmly on Damian’s shoulders. His jaw was squared, his eyes brimming with determination now, rather than tears. At least it was an improvement.

“Well I’m making that promise anyway.” he said, his voice full of conviction, “I won’t let anyone take you from me, Damian. Not ever.” Damian flushed, his cheeks coloring vibrantly as he coughed into his fist to have an excuse to look away from those way-too-earnest eyes.

“You’re ridiculous.” he declared, punching Jon’s shoulder and pulling himself away from his grip, “Come on. Your dad is gonna be worried sick.” Jon finally smiled at him, though it was a little subdued, and slung an arm around his shoulders.

“What about him?” he nodded to the crumpled man. Damian glowered at him, resisting the urge to spit on his ruined face.

“Gordon is already on his way.” he waved dismissively, “Forget about him. And don’t worry about your secret identity, the police will convince him it was a hallucination brought on by the epic beatdown Superman gave him for threatening children.”

“Okay.” Jon finally gave him a real smile, bright like the sun, and something in Damian’s chest loosened at the sight, “Let’s go home then.”

“Home.” he nodded, “My place this time. Grayson got me a new video game I think you’ll enjoy.”

Jon lit up, and Damian was unable to hold back a satisfied grin in response.


End file.
